sgttfandomcom-20200214-history
Mage
CLASS FEATURES As a Mage, you gain the following class features: ARC & HIT POINTS Arc Die: 1d6 per mage level Arc points at 1st Level: 6 + your constitution modifier Arc points at Higher Levels: 1d6 (or 4) + your constitution modifier per mage level after 1st Hit points at 1st Level: 6 + your constitution modifier Hit points at Higher Levels: 1 + your constitution modifier per mage level after 1st PROFICIENCIES Armor: None Weapons: light crossbows, Short Blade and Staves Tools: None Saving Throws: Intelligence & Willpower Skills: Pick two from: Arcana, History, Insight, Investigation, Medicine, and Religion EQUIPMENT You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a) a quarterstaff or (b) a dagger * (a) a scholar's pack or (b) an explorer's pack * a spellbook Advanced Spellcasting Bonus Spells At 1st level, your abilities to control arcane energy is better than the average person, you know one cantrip and a additional spell of your choice. Spellcasting Ability * Spell save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier * Spell attack modifier = your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier. Arcane Recovery You have learned to regain some of your arcane energy by studying your spellbook. Once per day when you finish a short rest, your spell die goes up a size, up to your maximum. Arcane Specialization When you reach 2nd level, you choose an arcane tradition, shaping your practice of magic through one of eight schools: Defensive Specialist Offensive Specialist Support Specialist Utility Specialist Ward Specialist Your choice grants you features at 2nd level and again at 6th, 10th, and 14th level. Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th. 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. You can also choose to Spell Die Increase At 6th level, your control of arcane energy improves, increasing your spell die to 1d6. At 11th level, it is a d8; at 16th level it is a d10; and at 19th level it is a d12. This die lasts for 10 minutes or until expended. Spell Mastery At 18th level, you have achieved such mastery over certain spells that you can cast them at will. Choose a 1st level wizard spell and a 2nd level spell that you know. You can cast those spells at their lowest level without having to roll a spell die. If you want to cast either spell at a higher level, you must roll a spell die as normal. By spending 8 hours in study, you can exchange one or both of the spells you chose for different spells of the same levels. Signature Spells When you reach 20th level, you gain mastery over two powerful spells and can cast them with little effort. Choose two 3rd level spells that you know as your signature spells. You always have these spells prepared, they don't count against the number of spells you have prepared, and you can cast each of them once at 3rd level without expending a spell slot. When you do so, you can't do so again until you finish a short or long rest. If you want to cast either spell at a higher level, you must expend a spell slot as normal.